


For Next Time

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Performance enhancements.





	For Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> For 100 Words, 'manipulate'

"Here, this should take about twenty-percent of the pressure off the manipulators for next time," The Professor said as she gestured at her screen. Lowe blinked. He knew she'd been tapping away at the terminal but knowing her... It could have been anything. It totally could have been anything. 

Lowe leaned to look and yeah, the design was solid, numbers looked good, and all the parts needed were things they already had. That would go a long way into making Red Frame a little bit better than it already was. 

And that there was going to be a next time.


End file.
